Defend
by MischefManaged
Summary: Penelope experiences a nasty break-up with a boyfriend and tries to hide it from Hayley and her friends Lara, George and Fred. Things don't go as planned and the four decide to roughen him up a little. Rated T for mild swearing. Hope you like it!


**Author's Note**

This is for SodaMonkey because she asked me to write a chapter for her new story, which I'm in :D! I hope that everyone, including SodaMonkey, likes this!

Please note that I do not own Harry Potter or George Weasley.

I only own Penelope and Hayley. SodaMonkey owns Lara.

* * *

Penny wiped her eyes as she approached the Gryffindor Common room. "Whatever is the matter? Is it a boy? School work? Detention?" She ignored the Fat Lady's questions as she murmured the password. The Fat Lady gave a look of what Penny thought was Pity, but let her enter.

Penny shook her head as the painting turned, letting her in the Common room. Several heads turned to see whom had come into the door.

Lara, Fred, Hayley and George looked from a table and smiled, seeing their friend that had come back from her date. "Oi, Penny!" Her cousin, Hayley called to her. Penny stopped and glanced at the four quickly before continuing her path to the room she shared with the two girls.

_'They can't know.. They'll skin him alive. Hayley would murder him if she found out.' _Penny sighed and sat on her bed. She could feel fresh tears resurfacing; she grabbed her compact mirror from her purse and looked at her face.

A fresh, stinging hand print covered her cheek. Penny winced when she touched it. _'Yeah, their going to kill him for this.'_

The four looked to each other, curiosity etched across their faces. A silence followed until George piped up, "What's with Penny? Usually she comes back happy from her dates with Devon." a jealous tone slid itself into the ending of his sentence. George never really liked Devon, nor did Hayley, Fred or Lara. But he made Penny happy so no one really said much to her.

The poor girl had stolen George's heart the moment he met her, but Penny was, a bit dense when it came to romance. So George kept his crush hidden, though it hurt, he kept his jealousy hidden when she had told him of her crush on Devon.

But Penny had a secret, a secret only few people knew.

She was absolutely head over heels in love with George Weasley.

But to her, it seemed like they only had a brother-sister relationship; so she tried to put her silly little crush aside and focus on other things. It didn't help.

Not one bit.

So, she devised a new plan, find someone new to focus on. And there was when Penny found Devon. Devon didn't help her crush on George, it made it even worse. Penny felt horrible, she felt like she was using Devon just to get over George.

Penny loved Devon, she did. But this was going way too far. Devon kept pressuring her for sex; every time Penny said no, he'd hit her or ignore her for a few days. Which was what had happened tonight.

But this time, Devon had broken up with her after hitting her and knocking her to the ground saying he was "Going to find some other whore to mess with." since she didn't give him what he wanted.

And there Penny sat on her bed, crying over a boy who never really wanted her and someone she never even wanted. Footsteps rushed up the stairs making Penny gasp and close her curtains around her bed, knowing exactly who the people were. She heard a door open and close shut, rather loud.

"Penelope Splendora Clark, open these curtains right now." Hayley spoke walking straight to Penny's bed. "Penny are you okay?" Lara asked walking over and reaching for a curtain, drawing it back as Penny tried to close them.

"Penelope you **will** open this curtain." Lara told her sternly while tugging on the fabric. Penny sighed and let go of the curtains, knowing the damage had already been done. Hayley and Lara gasped, a rage-filled look crossing their faces moments later.

"Who the hell did this to you?" Hayley and Lara screamed.

"Devon.."

"Devon? Oh hell no! No one messes with MY baby cousin!" Hayley muttered darkly as she left the room. Lara and Penny hot on her trail.

"Fred and George Weasley!" Lara screamed as soon as she entered the Common room, receiving many stares from the other people in the room. George and Fred looked up to see Lara and Hayley fuming, while Penny stood behind them.

"Did you see what happened to Penny?" Lara grabbed Penny's arm gently and walked her to the front of her, pulling her hair back and revealing the red hand print. Fred and George took a minute to react.

"What the hell Penny?" George got up from his seat, walking up to Penny to get a better look. "Did Devon do this to you Penny?" Fred asked her as he got up too, to see her face clearer.

All Penny could do was nod.

"Why didn't you tell us he was hurting you Penny?" George asked her lifting her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. "I-I..." Penny started. "I thought if I never said anything, it would go away." George groaned and walked to the door, Lara, Fred and Hayley following.

"Where are you going?" Penny asked running after the four. "Where do you think?" Fred said in a 'Duh' tone of voice. "We're kicking Devon's ass! That what the hell we're doing!" Lara answered as they exited the Common room.

Penny's eyes widened and she ran in front of the four, blocking their path.

"Move Penny!" Hayley demanded as the four tried to move past her.

"No!"

"Dammit Penny! This is **NOT **acceptable!" Lara growled.

Penny sighed. "Fine! Just don't hurt him too horribly, just scare the shit out of him."

She moved aside and grinned. Penny grabbed George's sleeve and took him aside while Lara, Hayley and Fred went to find Devon. "Make sure Hayley and Lara don't go to ballistic, I don't want them expelled." She blushed lightly and stood on her toes, giving George a peck on the cheek. George felt his cheeks begin to heat up.

"Goodnight George." Penny said walking back to the common room.

"Uh.. G-Goodnight Penny." George stuttered and ran off to find the others, and Devon.

Penny smiled and walked to the Fat Lady's portrait, wondering how George took her little action.

She hoped it was in a good way.


End file.
